


Unwanted Trouble

by Sinfulwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Double Penetration, F/F, Filming, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Natasha Romanov, bottom reader, top wanda maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulwlw/pseuds/Sinfulwlw
Summary: Sometimes being a brat doesn’t work out in your favour but other times it does.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 192





	Unwanted Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I am posting from my tumblr under the same user and title. I hope you enjoy.

It has been a stressful week for your girlfriends, busy with their duties as heads of one of the largest mobs in NYC. Apparently one of the lesser-known mobs tired to take over part of their territory and let’s just say that they won’t be a problem anymore. They also had a big weapons deal that would be going down in a few days so they had to make sure everything was being done perfectly. Wanda was more on the club side of things while Natasha dealt with more weapons dealing. Unfortunately for you the handoff was being done in one of Wanda’s clubs, so she was quite involved with it this time, so neither had really paid attention to you over the last week or so. You were getting impatient and bored since you had no one to take care of you and shower you with attention like they normally do. You knew once this deal was done, they would come back to your side and give you the attention and praise you were craving. 

However, that wasn’t the case. Once the big deal with the Starks had been completed, he suggested that they celebrated, which would land you in the predicament you were in right now. They had decided to go party at one of their clubs for safety reasons, but now you were bored out of your mind to put it lightly. Stark was holding your girlfriends captive at a booth in the VIP section of the club. Since they were too busy to actually give you the attention you decided to find it somewhere else. Walking to the bar you spot Carol, Yelena, and Valkyrie or Val for short, best friends and right hands of your girlfriends, getting drinks. Greeting them and wedging yourself between them with a gleam in your eyes. 

“Whatever it is I'm not helping you. I know that look and it can't be good.” Carol said before you even got a word out. 

“Wow, I didn't even ask for anything yet and you are already rejecting me.”

“Okay, what do you want from us?” Yelena asked from your right.

“Nothing, I'm just bored out of my mind and want someone to drink and dance with.”

“So, you are trying to get Wanda and Nat's attention?” Carol spoke up.

“What! No, I'm not...”

Carol gave you a look that said you know you can't lie to us; we can read you like an open book. 

“OKAY FINE! You guys got me. It's just they have been so busy and I'm about to pull out my hair from the lack of attention.”

“I'll help you.” Valkyrie said after downing her drink in one go. Carol looked at her like she was insane. “You know I'll jump at any chance to tease Nat.”

“It’s your death bed and I want no part of this,” raising her hands in defeat, “I'm going to sit here and complain to Yelena about why my girlfriend wants to get herself killed.” Sticking your tongue at her, you and Valkyrie left the two alone.

“So, what's the plan?”

“Uhh... To be honest, I haven't thought this far yet.” You said shyly.

“Well then let's do what you said and go dancing.”

Taking your hand and pulling you from the outskirts of the dance floor with a naughty smirk. Hitting the dance floor, she instantly pulled you close to her making sure the two of you were in Natasha's line of sight. The two of you were just casually dancing at first nothing more than jumping and swaying together. After a while Valkyrie noticed that you had caught the eyes of Natasha and decided to play it up a bit more. Leaning down into your neck and grabbing your hips to pull you even closer to her. 

“Looks like we got you the attention that you wanted.” She said into your neck. 

Looking away from her you saw Natasha staring at the way Valkyrie was holding you. Her jaw was clenched and by the way she looked at you, you could tell that you were in trouble tonight. Right as Natasha stood up to get to you, Wanda appeared and whispered into her ear while holding eye contact with you. You could see Natasha physically relax once Wanda pulled away with a smirk on her face and with both of them looking at you like that you knew you are going to be in for a long night. 

As the night went on you continued to hang out with Valkyrie. Much to your dismay Wanda and Nat didn't pay any more attention to you after the whole, you are going to be in so much trouble tonight looks that they gave you. Maybe they knew that you were being a brat on purpose and didn't want to give you the satisfaction, either way you were still bored out of your mind and you just wanted to go home and cuddle with your girlfriends. 

~~~~

What you didn't know was Wanda and Nat have been planning your reward for being such a good girl for being so patient with them the past week, but after seeing your little stunt, they decided that a little punishment should come before the reward. 

Getting tired of the business discussions and wanting to see how far you would push your luck today with being a brat, Wanda moved over to sit at the corner of the bar where she could keep you in view without making it too obvious that she was keeping an eye on your movements. Not being much of a drinker, as well as being the driver, she ordered a glass of water and watched as you placed your head on Valkyrie’s shoulder. Wanda knew you were getting close with her to get attention and normally it would work, but she wanted to make you wait even longer. She loved watching your desperate little attempts to get one of them to pay attention to you and your needs. Although normally when you pulled stunts like this Natasha was all over you the next minute, but tonight Wanda wanted to tease you and make you beg for it. The later it got, the more she wanted to leave, giving you one last look she headed over to Natasha, who was still sitting at the table.

“Hey babe,” leaning down so Natasha could hear her better, “I’m gonna go bring the car up why don’t you go get our baby girl from Valkyrie’s hands so we can go home and get the party started.” 

“Okay, I’ll meet you at the front.” After acknowledging her girlfriend, she turned to the table, bid them a good night and headed to the bar where you were with a devilish gaze.

~~~~ 

Tired of dancing you decided to just talk to Carol, Yelena, and Valkyrie, of course, about the most random topics you guys could think of. Small talk aside, they made great company in your time of need, okay you might be a little dramatic, but having basically zero attention from the ones you love is very hard. You were talking about nice vacation locations when Yelena’s face turned into a smirk, along with Carol’s when she noticed who was approaching the four of you.

“Oh boy, you are in so much trouble tonight.” She spoke into her glass.

Just as she finished her sentence you felt arms wrap around your waist and a pressure on your shoulder. Without even needing to look at who it was you could tell that it was Natasha from her perfume. God you’ve been waiting for this moment the entire week and boy did it feel good to finally be in her arms. Her lips were on your neck, pressing tiny kisses on it.

“Come on sweetheart, Wanda is bringing the car up so we gotta go.” 

Nodding you bid goodbye to the others and let Natasha lead you away with an arm around your waist. Sliding her hand down to your ass and grabbing it before slipping it into your pocket. She could feel you practically vibrating with joy after finally getting something after the drought. The moment you step out of the club you see Wanda at the curb waiting for you. You jump into the back seat and are surprised when Natasha follows you. Normally her and Wanda are in the front together when they drive themselves. You could sense they had something in store for you and you couldn’t wait to find out. Pulling away from the curb Wanda set a course for home. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, after Wanda and I are done with you tonight you will be feeling us for days.” Natasha spoke up from beside you, smirking when she felt the shivers going down your spine. 

“But first, a small punishment is in order for your little stunt tonight.” Wanda said from the front seat.

“Do I get to know what the punishment is?”

“You’re about to find out.” 

Right after the words fly out of Natasha’s mouth, she’s grabbing you by your waist and into her lap. Your legs immediately encased hers and your hands flew onto her shoulders to steady yourself. Bringing your head down so your lips could connect in a heated kiss. Running her tongue over your bottom lip to ask for permission and of course you grant it. Your tongues in a battle for dominance, but with roaming hands on your body you give in quickly. Breaking for air, she moves to kiss your neck. Sucking on your sweet spot, making sure to leave her mark for the world to see. Her hands moved to your chest, giving them a quick squeeze before moving on. You felt her hands move to the button on your pants, popping it open before sliding the zipper down. Her hands travelled into your pants, letting out a groan when she felt the wet patch on your panties.

“Fuck, you’re already soaked and I’ve barely touched you.” Teasing your clit through your panties.

“Please… Fuck… Nat please.” You begged as your hips bucked upwards to try and get more friction.

“Tell me what you want baby girl, use your words.”

“I need… your fingers… please… in me.”

“Okay, since you asked so nicely.” 

Moving your panties to the side, she dipped her fingers into your entrance, gathering your wetness she dragged her fingers to your clit, giving it a few teasing strokes before they went to tease your folds. Her hand left your pants, making you pout.

“Turn around and pull your pants down for me.” Natasha said after giving your pouting lips a peck. Doing as your were told, you now faced away from Natasha with your pants around your ankles. Settling down onto her lap again, one of her arms wrapped itself around your waist while the other move your hair away before settling on your thigh. Rubbing her fingertips up and down your thigh while giving pecks to your neck. As her hand got closer to your core the more you leaned back into her. Fingers found their way into your folds and parting them so they could touch your entrance. Teasing your entrance a few times before sinking two fingers in. Pumping them in and out a few times before she felt your body relax. Moving and twisting her digits looking for your g-spot, once she found it you let out a gasp. Smirking into your neck before curling her fingers up into it. Your hand found its way into her red locks while the other gripped at the one around your waist. Pumping and curling her fingers, her palm occasionally rubbing your clit, you were getting so close to falling over the edge. Natasha knew how to read you like an open book and right before you could fall, she pulled her hand away, resting it on your soaked thigh. Gasping at the lack of release you turned, as best as you could anyways, to look at her, practically glaring at her.

“I guess you found out what your punishment is.” Giving her one last glare, you turned away from her. “Don’t look at me like that, if I could have my way with you, I would have taken you back at the club. Your punishment is all Wanda’s idea.” 

“I know you’re glaring at me baby girl, you don’t wanna make it worse for you now do you?” Wanda spoke from the front of the car. “Nat’s only gonna edge you till we get home, that’s not too bad is it? When we get home, there's going to be a gift for you since you took the whole week so well, other than your little slip up today.”

“Let’s see how many we can get before we get there, shall we?”

Tightening her hold on you, her hand went right back to your core, only to find it even wetter at the thought of a gift. Her fingers slid in easily, taking her time to tease your walls. Sliding in and out before starting to curl them again.

“Fuck Nat, I can hear how wet she is from up here.” Wanda spoke as she looked at the two of you in the rear-view mirror. If she wasn’t driving, she would definitely be watching the show.

“God, I can’t wait to get back home and absolutely ruin her.” Speeding up her fingers in you, you let out a groan at that signalled to Nat that you were close. You were trying your best not let any sounds out to give her any indication that you were close, but she could read you like an open book. Taking her hand away and resting it on your thigh again waiting for you to come down. 

“That’s two, I think we can get one more before we arrive. How do you feel about that sweetheart? Can you do that for us sweetheart?” Placing a kiss to your temple. Nodding, you let out a shaky breath, trying to keep calm, hoping that if she didn’t notice how close you were getting, she would push you over the edge. Once she thought you were relaxed enough her fingers returned to where you needed them the most. Her hand that was wrapped around your waist travelled up your shirt and pulled the cups of your bra down, light touches were used to tease the flesh around your nipple, taking her time with one before moving on to the next. Taking a nipple between her fingers, after deciding that she’s teased you enough, she pinched, pulled, and twisted it till it was nice and hard before moving to the next.

You were so concentrated on chasing your high that you didn’t even notice you arrived home. The three of you lived in a house outside the city to get away from the noise and the light. Right when Wanda parked the car, Natasha pulled her fingers away, popping them in her mouth, she sucked your juices off them before releasing them with a pop. Your hips canting upwards to follow her, you were so close to going over that one more touch would have done it. Letting you catch your breath while she fixed your clothes, they waited until you could stand up before leading you inside the house.

Wrapping her arms around your waist, Wanda placed her forehead against yours, pulling you closer to her before speaking, “Go up stairs and wait on the bed, Natasha and I need to do a little something before coming up okay.” Giving you a quick peck before letting you go.

Heading upstairs to the bedroom, you sat on the bed scrolling through your phone, you got a couple of texts from the girls wishing you luck for the night. The one that caught your attention was from Valkyrie saying that she can’t be blamed for anything that happens to you because it was your idea and not hers. You let out a chuckle before replying that you can’t be blamed if Nat kills her because it was her own choice to help. Hearing sounds of cupboards being opened and the clinking of plates coming from downstairs you wondered what they were up to. Walking to the door you could hear sounds of the tap running and things being chopped possibly. 

“Are you guys okay? Do you need some help?” You ask, leaning out the door slightly so they could hear you better.

“We’re okay, we’ll be there in a minute so sit your pretty ass down.” Natasha replied.

Nodding even though they couldn’t see you, you make your way back to the bed and continue to play with your phone. Not long after, you hear them making their way up the stairs. Tupperware filled with fruit that has been already prepped and cut along with a few bottles of gatorade in hand. Looking up at them with a questioning look on your face while they placed the items in the mini fridge that was tucked away in the corner of the room.

“These are for later once we are done enjoying you.” Wanda spoke up after she saw the look on your face. “Now, clothes off then we are going to blindfold you while we get your surprise okay.”

While stripping down to nothing you see Natasha go to the side drawer and pull out a blindfold. Walking up to you she gives you a kiss before placing it over your eyes, guiding you to sit on the bed afterwards. You can hear them shedding their clothes and the opening and closing of drawers, but other than that they were silent as to not give you any clues about the surprise. 

“Ready for your surprise sweetheart?” Wanda spoke from in front of you. Nodding your head vigorously, you hear them letting out a giggle at your excitement. “Okay, I’m going to take off your blindfold in 3…2…1…” 

Even though you didn’t have it on for long, the sudden light was blinding. Once your vision came back you were left in awe, both your girlfriends were sporting new strap-ons, bigger than the previous ones they were using. Wanda’s was a dark red colour and Natasha’s was black, both sporting cumtubes. In Natasha hand was another one you hadn’t seen before, a bad dragon, it was ribbed and had a knot at the base, it was definitely bigger than the ones your girlfriends were wearing, the colour was a mix of the red and black. 

“Now, tonight you’re not allowed touching unless you are given permission, but you can cum all you want, understand?” Wanda asked as Natasha placed the extra dildo on the bedside table beside the lube. 

“I understand.” You replied, knowing that they would only continue if you gave them a verbal response.

“Good, now lay back and enjoy.” 

With that, they pounced on you, Wanda went straight for your lips since she couldn’t make out with you in the car earlier, hands on your hips, pulling you closer to her. Natasha came up behind you, starting to trail kisses up and down your neck while her hands came around and started to play with you breasts. You could feel their hands roaming all over you, occasionally you could feel Wanda’s member grazing your leg while Natasha’s was sitting by your ass. Natasha's hand came up and grabbed your chin to pull you away from Wanda so you could make out with her. Wanting to keep busy, Wanda attached herself to your chest, sucking hickeys across it before latching on to your nipple. Her strap rubbed against your thigh in the most teasing way, your hips canting up to try and get some friction. Instead, Wanda pulls you away from Natasha and holds your hips in place with her hands. They share a look before you hear Natasha speak up from behind you.

“Not yet princess, first we gotta make sure you’re ready for us, now lean back and place your head on the pillow, its gonna be a long night and we gotta make sure you’re comfortable.”

Moving so that Wanda sat between your legs and Natasha by your head. Once the three of you were settled, Wanda trailed her hands up your legs spreading them apart so that she could rest her strap-on in between your folds. Slowly grinding on you while Natasha littered kisses all over you. Hands gliding between bodies, grabbing and teasing your flesh. You could feel Wanda’s lips dragging over the skin of your stomach, going lower and lower until she reached your hips, then dragged them around you core and down to your inner thighs. Kisses and love bites were placed between them and all you wanted to do was thread your hands through her hair and pull her to your core. Sensing that you were getting impatient Wanda moved so that she was lying on her stomach, arms hooked around your legs while her hands rested on your stomach to hold you down, her favourite position to eat you out. 

“God, your cunt is leaking,” using her fingers to gather up some of your juices, she spread them around your folds, “so puffy and desperate for attention,” placing a kiss on your clit, “don’t worry, after tonight you’ll be feeling us for days to come.” With that, her grip on you tightened and her mouth dove right to your core, her tongue ran through your folds before teasing your clit and then dragging it down to tease your opening. Barely dipping her tongue in before circling the entrance. 

While Wanda was making out with your pussy, Natasha was busy marking the side of your neck and caressing your body. Her hands travelled to your face, tilting your head slightly so her lips could meet yours in a heated kiss, swallowing the moans that spilled from your lips as Wanda continued her ministrations. With every touch and flick of her tongue, you were brought closer to release, your hands gripping the sheets under you, trying to arch your back but the hold Wanda had on you made it impossible to do so. The final push you needed was when Natasha latched on to your nipple and gave it a tease. You came with a scream, doing your best to keep your hands to yourself. Continuing to fuck you through your orgasm till you couldn’t handle anymore. Once Wanda pulled away from you, her face covered in your juices, she used her finger to wipe some of your juices off her chin then popping them into her mouth with a smirk. 

“If I could, I would love to spend all day eating you out cause you taste amazing.” 

Switching places with Natasha, she instantly brought your mouth to hers so you could taste yourself. One of her hand threaded into your hair while the other rested on your neck. You could feel Natasha situate herself between your legs in the same position Wanda was in a few moments ago, only kneeling instead of laying down. She was watching the two of you make out waiting for you to come down a little longer.

“Now that you’ve had your fill it’s my turn.” Diving into you as soon as she saw your breathing even out. Gasping into Wanda’s mouth, you were taken by surprise by how quickly her mouth attached itself to you. Unlike Wanda, who love to tease you and make you wait, Natasha loved giving you orgasm after orgasm until you couldn’t even count them anymore. She knew exactly how to fuck you, which spots you liked the best, how to curl her fingers so they would rub deliciously against your g-spot, how to play with your clit. Of course Wanda knew them all as well, however she would take her time and slowly drive you up the wall before letting you cum.

Taking one of her hands off your legs, she moved you so that one of your legs was over her shoulder and the other was beside her. Her free hand teased your folds, getting them nice and wet, before they made their way into you. With two fingers knuckle deep in you, you release Wanda with a gasp. Letting you get used to the intrusion before starting to curl them. Her mouth was busy playing with your clit while her fingertips rubbed at your g-spot. She could feel your walls fluttering around her fingers, knowing you were close she sped up her fingers and the lashing of her tongue on your clit, wanting to finish you off. Within moments she felt your walls constricting around her digits, and you came with another scream. However, she didn’t slowdown, continuing to fuck you through your orgasm until you came on her fingers again, this time a curse falling from your lips before pulling away.

By the time you caught your breath, Wanda was settled between your legs again and Natasha was sitting beside you licking the remaining juices off her fingers. Knowing how sensitive you were, Wanda took her time working you up to your fourth orgasm of the night. Your body was practically numb from all the pleasure.

“We are no where near done with you, princess but if you need a break, let us know.” Wanda said as she ran her hands up and down your thighs, waiting for the okay to continue.

“I’m good just give me two minutes to catch my breath.” You panted out as she kept massaging your legs. Natasha however, got up and went to get you some water after hearing how hoarse your voice got after all that screaming, thank god you didn’t have neighbours. Thanking her before taking a few gulps of the refreshing liquid and handing it back to her. “Okay, think I’m good now.”

“Let’s continue, shall we?” Leaning down to place a kiss on your mound while still keeping eye contact with you.

Natasha brought a chair to the side of the bed, placed so that whoever is sitting there can get the perfect view of you on the bed. Before she settles herself on it she gives the lube to Wanda, who hasn’t moved from her place between your legs. Popping open the lube, she squirts some on her fingers before putting the cool liquid on you, making you arch your back from the sensation. Hearing a groan coming from the side, you look to see Natasha rubbing her strap, her eyes focused on your body and at how Wanda’s fingers were spreading the lube around. Noticing how your attention was focused on Natasha’s strap, she pushed 3 fingers into you, drawing out a moan. 

“Gotta make sure you’re nice and ready for our new straps, don’t we sweetheart. Also feel free to touch all you want now.” 

Slowly pumping her fingers in and out of you, letting you get used to the stretch. Once she deemed that your cunt was ready, she applied some extra lube on it before grabbing the base and lining it up to your entrance. With one hand holding your knee to your chest and the other on the strap, she slowly pushed the tip into your pussy, letting you get used to the new object before sliding the rest of it in. Knowing how full you would feel, she let you take your time to get used to the stretch, placing kisses in the crook of your neck. Your hands fell to her lower back, signalling to her that she could start moving. Starting slowly, careful not to hurt you, holding your hips she pulled out before bottoming out in one smooth motion. With every thrust she got faster and faster, every stroke brings you closer and closer. 

“God, I can’t wait to fill you up.” She spoke into your neck, making sure that you would be covered with their marks by the end of the night.

“Shit… I… I’m… fuck... so close.” 

Wrapping yours legs around her waist trying to bring her impossibly closer to you. Her hands travel to where your bodies meet, one getting ready to fill you and the other starts to rub at your clit. The moment you cum, she’s shooting her load into you while fucking you through your orgasm into your next.

Natasha pulled out a camera from the side drawer and handed it to Wanda. Letting you take your time to come down a little before aiming it at where you were still connected. Pressing record, she slowly pulled out, filming the cum leak out of your gapping hole while you were trying to catch your breath was one of the hottest things they could watch you do so they made sure to capture it, with your consent of course.

Getting up from her place, Natasha moved to take Wandas place, switching so now Wanda could watch the two of you. Taking her thumb, she pushed the cum that was leaking out back into you before lightly tracing shapes on to your clit, watching your hole clench around nothing.

“Ass up, face down.” She commanded, letting you take your time to get into position. Once on your hands and knees, she practically manhandled you into the position she wanted, face pressed against the pillows with your ass up and legs spread. 

“I can’t wait to fill you up over and over. You love being our little cumdump don’t you?” Teasing the head around your folds, not yet pushing in, “love getting used by us until you’re a babbling mess, cum spilling out of your abused hole because you’re so full.” Pushing into you, you groan at the new angle, it definitely feels a lot deeper as she slowly fucks into you. 

“Don’t worry, we have an extra little surprise for you, if you think you’re full now just wait until we are done with you and your little cunt.” 

You don’t even have time to process what she just said before she holds onto your hips and starts thrusting, her pace fast from the start, not caring if she breaks the bed. One of her hands glides up your back and tangling her hand into your hair, pressing you further into the mattress. Her movements get rougher and rougher, making the strap hit places you didn’t even know existed. Your moans pushed her on like music to her ears. Wanting to make you scream for her she started pounding into you till you were seeing stars. 

You were trying to tell her that you were close but words weren’t coming out of your mouth properly. The only thing leaving them were curse words and her name, but she understood you anyways. Releasing her hold on your hips, she got ready to blow her load inside you, just like how Wanda did. As your walls clenched around her strap, she shot her load, the feeling only adding to your high. 

She slowly pulled out of you, not enough to completely remove herself but just enough to carefully move you onto your back. Taking the camera from the table, she aimed it at your body, capturing all the marks they left on you before lining it up to your still stuffed hole. Hitting the record button, she filmed herself pumping in and put of you a couple times before pulling out completely, making sure to capture how your hole was still gaping and how the cum leaked out of you. Once she was satisfied, she placed it back on the table, knowing they still had one thing they wanted to film. 

“One last one, for tonight at least, you think you can handle it?” Wanda asked, Natasha was busy filling up her cumtube again. At this point you lost count of how many orgasms you had, but wanting to making them proud of you, you nodded, not quite trusting your voice just yet.

“Okay, we’re gonna need you to lay on your side, the both of use are gonna enter you okay?” Looking at her with wide eyes, you didn’t know if you could fit them both at the same time, sure you’ve done it before but not with their new straps. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take it slow and if it doesn’t work, we’ll stop.” Natasha said, reassuring you after seeing your reaction. 

Looking at them both, you nodded and turned onto your side. Wanda in front and Natasha behind, both scooting as close to you as possible. Natasha gently lifting your leg up, so she could enter you, while Wanda was kissing you and gently rubbing your sides to get you to relax for them. Once Natasha was fully situated in you, she wrapped her other arm around your waist, hold you in place so that Wanda could slowly work her way into you.

“You’re doing so well sweetie,” placing feather light kisses on your shoulders and back, “just a little more. There you go, such a good girl.”

“Fuck… I feel so full… holy shit.” You gasped out once Wanda was fully settled in you as well, wrapping your leg around her.

“Take all the time you need sweetheart,” Wanda reassuring you as she kissed your forehead, “when you are ready just let us know.”

Wanda started making out with you again and Natasha’s lips were still kissing everything she could reach, however her hand that wasn’t wrapped around your waist was going back to your chest. Teasing the underside of each before playing with your nipples. You start subconsciously grinding on them but even the slightest movement has your back arching and you gasping for air. Noticing that you were ready for them to move, they start slowly, careful not to move too fast before you could handle it. Setting a rhythm of one pulling out and while the other pushes in.

“P-please… shit… I… fuck… I need… faster…” You tried to get the words out but every time they moved you lost your voice. 

Thankfully they understood you and picked up the pace. Never have you been filled to this extent, you didn’t even know it was possible, the only thing that left your lips were their names and curses. You were so close and they knew it, making sure that they fucked you deeply and thoroughly. Your free arm whips behind you grasping on to Natasha while your leg that’s around Wanda flexes to pull her closer. A wandering hand, you couldn’t tell whose hands were where at this point, travelled down to your clit, barely even touching it just enough to tease you.

“God… holy… fuck… I’m… s-so… I’m so so close… please.” You moaned out. 

“God, you ready to bred by us, both of us cum in you at the same time,” Natasha spoke into your ear, “fuck you through your orgasm until you can’t walk anymore? Is that what you want?”

“Y-yes… please… I-I need you guys…” 

“Since you begged so nicely,” the fingers that were on your clit finally moved, “you get to cum your pretty little head off.”

You couldn’t help but scream till you lost your voice. Shooting both heir loads into you at the same time, with the extra lubrication, they easily set a faster place, leading you into another orgasm, where one ended and where one began you couldn’t tell. At this point you don’t think you’ll be able to speak tomorrow or even walk for a few days. Letting you calm down before pulling out of your hypersensitive cunt, after removing themselves from you, they take off their straps and gather the items they required next. Wanda pushing you onto your back and keeping your hips angled up and legs spread by placing her folded knees under your ass. Natasha handed Wanda the bad dragon while she turned on the camera. 

“You did so well for us baby but, we gotta make sure nothing leaks out from you, and keep you nice and full and ready for us for tomorrow.”

Hitting the record button, Natasha filmed Wanda sliding the dildo over your folds, making sure nothing was going to waste, before lining it with your entrance. Backing up so she could film your reactions while Wanda gently pumped it in and out until it reached the knot. She focused filming how your cunt was taking it so well but shifted back onto your face right as the thickest part of the knot entered. Pumping it a few times before removing herself from you, Natasha turned off the camera and placed it back where it belonged before heading to the bathroom to get some towels to wipe you down.

“You did so well for us princess,” bringing you into her arms after getting a drink from the fridge, “here drink up, you lost a lot of water today.” 

You try to thank her once you’ve had enough, even though she already knew what you were going to say but, your voice was lost. Natasha returned with a damp cloth to wipe away the sweat on your body and the cum between your legs. You let out a hiss when the rough texture grazed a little too close to your pussy, giving you an apologizing look before continuing to clean. Once she finished you curled into Wanda’s side. 

“Do you want anything to eat?” Natasha asked while grabbing a drink. You shook your head in reply. 

“S... sleep… tired… cuddles…” You tried to get out with your raspy voice.

Nodding before going to turn off the lights. Wanda shuffled the two of you around so she could get you under the blanket, not before long Natasha had slipped in, hugging you from behind while your head was in Wandas chest. 

“Sweet dreams princess, make sure you get enough rest because we aren’t leaving this bed for at least 3 days.” 

Letting out a sigh you snuggled deeper into them. You already new they weren’t going to let you leave the bed unless it was for bathroom breaks or food but that was okay with you because you got to be with the ones you love again.


End file.
